


Devotion

by ArmitageH



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Alpha L, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Beyond is Lights best friend, Childhood Trauma, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hemophilia, Jealousy, Light is not Kira, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Light, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Possessive L, Protective Beyond, Romance, Ryuk is a good friend, Sayu is Lights oldest sister, Sick Character, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Yagami Light has hemophilia, protective L
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmitageH/pseuds/ArmitageH
Summary: Yagami Light was six when he found an odd book lying on the ground. He was seven when his mother died, and his father took his anger on him. He was nine when after too many beatings, his older sister made him take a secret test that would take him away from his abusive home. He was ten when he finally arrived at Wammy's house.There he felt at home.There he made friends.There he felt safe.He was sixteen when he presented as an Omega, and his first love began to court him. His life looked perfect. But the death of a friend spirals everything out of control, and soon, he is fighting for his life and those he loves.
Relationships: Beyond Birthday & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 61
Kudos: 286





	1. New Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> Many things won't make sense in the beginning, so please bear with me. Also, Sayu is Light's oldest sister.

Light can feel the weight of the pen in his hand. It shouldn't mean anything, but a tool to write words. Yet it makes bile rise in his throat; his hand trembles with the memories, the screams, tears, and pain. All the sleepless nights trying to hide under his bed, he made himself small in hopes that his father wouldn't feel up to crouching and pulling him out.

He knows it should be like this. A family shouldn't feel like the rock dragging you farther down the ocean, but the people around him have never been a family. Not since his mother died.

He feels the tears prickle in the corner of his eyes; he feels his vulnerability mocking him in the face even after four years had gone by. He had been excited that the doctor deemed him ready to return home to resume his life as any normal boy would. 

But there was nothing normal with him. 

"GET OUT OF THERE LIGHT!" 

He clenched his eyes shut, hard.

One last night.

One last night.

One last night.

"You fucking slut. I SHOULD KILL YOU!" 

He heard a whimper and knew Sayu was standing in the hall. She was glad he was leaving and but at the same time, he feared that she would stay alone with a monster. But there was nothing he could do about it. 

"I SHOULD KILL YOU LIKE YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER!" 

He grasped the pen tighter. There was nothing he could do, nothing would revert the accident that cost him his mother's life, but his father does not care. All he sees is a killer, and Light agrees with him. He had walked right into the police station, crying that he killed his mother when he was seven.

Nobody believed him.

She had a weak heart, some doctors said, these things happen from time to time. But his father knew better. He knew Sachiko had not been weak of heart. 

It was an accident.

"YOU ARE A KILLER!"

It was an accident.

"WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

It was an accident.

"GET OUF OF THERE!"

The bed was thrown out of the way; his room was a mess. He tried to keep his sob quiet as his father grabbed him by the neck, pulled, clenched, and slammed him against the wall, hitting his ribs, stomach, and legs. Places where he could hide, and no one would notice the nasty bruises. 

He fell to the ground once his father was satisfied.

He couldn't more.

He felt blood trickle down his face, fast. Too much at once, and he felt light-headed, mixed with the burning pain and numbness from an already aching body. 

The pen was in his hand. 

Maybe he would finally die like this. His eyes focused on the shinigami lounging by his window, and he hoped so hard that this was going to be the moment Ryuuk would grab his own pen and notebook to write his name. But the creature was; still, his soulless red eyes revealed nothing as he slipped out of consciousness.

***

"Light?"

He groaned when his shoulder was shaken in favor of waking him, and his cry of pain made his sister wince and remove her hands as if burned.

"I'm sorry. I called Taro; the car is downstairs; we are taking you to the hospital," she said in a hurry pulling the bag he had packed from his bed's wreckage. "Dad's not here, do you want me to put something else in the bag?"

Light shook his head. He had everything he could take with him in that bag; besides, he couldn't risk his dad discovering he had taken something else and hunting him down just to make him give it back. "No. Please don't put anything else,"

She nodded firmly, pulling the strap over her shoulder, "Can you stand?"

Light felt like throwing up; his head pounded with a small movement. His sister must have noticed because she cursed and dashed out of the room to call Taro. The young brunette cursed when he saw his state.

"We should call an ambulance, Sayu," 

She paled, "We can't, calling an ambulance will raise questions, and my father will press charges to make Light stay. This is his only escape Taro; we can't mess it up,"

"Still, fuck. Give me a sec," he pulled the comforter off the bed and gently laid it over his body. Light would have appreciated the soft blanket if only his body didn't feel on fire, "On three Light, one, two," Light cried when he was pulled off the floor, his bones, muscles, and all of him flared in pain as he was gently cradled in the older boy's chest, "It is alright, I've got you,"

"I have the bag,"

They hurried to the car, making sure not to justle him too much.

"You should call that dude, the one willing to take Light in," Taro suggested speeding, "You know we can take him to the hospital, but the flight is today at noon, he can't miss that flight, and if the doctor doesn't clear him-"

"I am of age and his family; I have authority to clear Light,"

"It is dangerous, Sayu; we could take him to the plane, make him sit in the right place, but then what? What if he gets lost in the terminal or something? He needs help,"

"I can't bother him any more than I already have. He is paying for the flight, the living expenses, his studies, I can't add more to the list," Sayu's voice was turning hysterical.

"Give me the number; I'll make the call,"

"You can't-"

"Please Sayu, Light is my little brother as much as he is yours. I looked after you guys since before your mother died, this is the last thing I'll be doing for the little guy. Let me help,"

Light didn't see what her answer was as he lost consciousness a second time.

***

The next time he woke up, he was in a very comfortable bedroom, and big red eyes glared at him. 

"Hi! I'm Beyond Birthday, but you may call me B.B or just B. And I know your name is Light Yagami, what I want to know is whatever the hell happened to you?"

Light frowned, "Where am I?"

"Nu-uh, I asked first," the dark-haired boy pulled a jar from the floor, "Give me an answer, and I'll give you a lick of jam, deal?"

"Where am I?"

The kid rolled his big red eyes, "How about this, you owe me for every question I answer," he opened the jar sticking his hand inside and licking it clean when he had a handful of the sticky red substance, "You are in Wammy's house, the school for fucked up kids who think themselves smart," he grinned, "But let me tell ya, everyone here is a prat, they all think themselves as geniuses, but in truth, they are all jackasses incapable of fulfilling the most simple tasks in life.

"I am tired of dealing with everybody's bullshit, and I make sure their lives are hell if they rub me the wrong way, but unlike all these privileged assholes, you look like a nice guy, so fair warning, don't get on my bad side while you are on probation. If you pass my test, I will help you rise to the top, my friend, but if you turn out to be like all of those imbeciles, I will break every one of your body, tear your skin-"

"BEYOND BIRTHDAY!"

Light was sure his heart stopped at that moment as the machine measuring his heart rate blipped, followed by the erratic rhythm that threatened to make it jump out of his chest. 

The old man that entered the room looked torn between anger, shame, and relief, as he took sight of him, "Go to your room B. you are grounded,"

The boy grinned at Light one last time before exiting the room while licking his hand.

"To your room, I said! This time, I will check young man!" the man threatened, shaking his head before taking a deep breath and smiling, "How are you feeling, Light?"

"I am feeling alright, sir," he answered, feeling uneasy.

"Good. My name is Quillsh Wammy; this is my school for specially gifted children; you are safe. Can you tell me what is the last thing you remember?"

Light frowned, "Can I ask what my sister told you?"

"Certainly. She said you have an abusive father, that ever since your mother passed away, your father has never been the same man; she also told me that she was of age and could leave her home. But she never did it, because that meant leaving him alone with your father,"

Light nodded, "She told me last year we had to find a way to run away. A friend of her university told her of this program, and at first, I refused, I thought you only accepted orphans," Light didn't count himself as an orphan until she made him see reason, "She said we were as good as orphans ever since mom died. I took the test, and with all the accusations, my father agreed to let me go," he didn't add the:  _ Just to see how fast they kick you out,  _ part, "But that night he got drunk, and I hid," he could feel his hands tremble and tears prickle the corner of his eyes.

"It is alright; your sister's friend told me everything. I flew to Japan that night and personally brought you back with me," he smiled gently, "This is your home now, your father can't harm you here,"

"Thank you," he sobbed as the crushing relief caught with him, "Thank you,"

"We have your room ready for you, and your neighbors are quite excited to meet you," the man chuckled, "I bet he will be angry when he hears Beyond beat him to the introductions," 

Light nodded once more, unsure of what to say or do.

"Please rest, you will be staying here until you make a full recovery."

"Thank you,"

"It is my pleasure,"

Light sighed contently once the door closed, but he was startled a second time when the shinigami floated in suddenly.

"This place is very nice, Light! Do you think something interesting will happen here?" Ryuuk asked, hovering by his bed.

"I don't know," Light answered in a whisper. Here, he had to be careful. These people couldn't discover that he had a shinigami following him everywhere, nor the book- he froze, Ryuuk, is the book safe?"

"So far, it is in your suitcase," the shinigami froze, "Ah! No, it is not there,"

Alarm and fear shot through his body faster than lighting, "What?! Did somebody take it out?"

The shinigami frowned and shrugged, "It is in Japan," he hovered towards the window, "I have to go. Will you renounce to your memories of the death note?"

Light shook his head; he could never part from the guilt and the pain those memories had. Without them, he was just another normal boy, "No,"

The shinigami smiled, "Then I'll see you again sometime, Light," opening his great wings, he flew out without glancing back, and Light felt relief as the thing that made him feel Ryuuk when the creature was in the room attached to him, simply vanished. 

He felt free. 

He was free.

He had a new beginning.


	2. Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know where this is going. Please bear with me for the first five chapters AND disclaimer, because I forgot to mention that Death Note doesn't belong to me.

Dropping his bag over his new bed, Light felt an overwhelming excitement as he eyed the simple desk, the small bed, bathroom, and closet. It was quite simple, but it was his room. He had smiled when he read the silver plaque with his name by the door, written in Japanese, was his name's character.

_ ライト //  _ 月 

"Usually, the kids use an alias, but we don't know if you wanted one, so I had your plaque made with your name in Japanese. Only three children here speak Japanese fluently, and they sleep on this level, but to the exception of Beyond, they will leave you alone."

As he said this, the door to his room was slammed open, and in came Beyond, throwing himself at him, and being a scrawny kid with more bones than body mass, Light fell on his ass.

"BEYOND BIRTHDAY!"

"Light-o! I'm so glad you are finally out; it's been so dull without you!"

Wammy grabbed the kid by the neck of his baggy white shirt, and pulled him off, "Light, are you okay?"

He winced, knowing that his body was going to bruise in seconds, and the old bruises were barely fading. Since his arrival, he spent a week in a coma and another recovering, "It's fine, I am okay," he tried to reassure them, but Wammy's stern gaze remained on Beyond.

"Beyond, call L, Linda, and Alexander to my office this instant," he ordered, pushing Beyond out of his room and pausing as a young girl was walking by, "Ah, Alois, how are you this fine morning?"

The girl had short wavy hair and big brown eyes; she smiled, "I am good, Watari, and you?"

"Oh, excellent, my dear girl, I have a favor to ask you. Could you please give a tour to Light? He is new,"

The girl blinked and peeked behind Wammy with a smile, "Moon kid? Of course, Watari, it will be my pleasure,"

Light frowned as Wammy smiled at them both before hurrying away to talk to the kids he had sent Beyond to fetch.

"Hello, my name is Alois, but people call me Ali. I am number eight on the list of geniuses; my specialty and interest revolve around engineering and computer science. It is a pleasure to meet you, moon child,"

Light frowned, "Why do you call me moon child?"

"Is it not your name?" she blinked in confusion, pointing at the character for the moon on his plaque, "I admit, I began to learn Japanese two weeks ago, when you arrived, I shouldn't assume-"

"No, I am sorry," Light smiled, "That is the character for the moon, but my name is read as Raito, pronounced in English like Light, which is how everybody calls me,"

"Oh! Understood, would you like us to begin the tour?" 

Light nodded, and she smiled as they walked down the hall, "This level is for kids from 1 to 20; you will find the first ten in the east hall and the rest in the west hall," she gestured at the stairs; they were expansive and elegant and a small part of what Light had been allowed to appreciate so far of the grand mansion, "On the second floor there are more rooms, but only ten of them are used as bedrooms, the rest are spacious classrooms, and as you probably saw already the infirmary."

They did not pause to explore the second floor, "The first floor is the library, art room, music room, laboratories, and recreation room," she pointed at each area as she said this, "And on the ground floor has the dining hall, the kitchen, a waiting room for guests and beyond that is Watari's office," she smiled, "Let's go, those are probably empty right now since everyone is in class or outside," 

She skids across the main entrance to the west and pulls the double doors open to reveal a grand dining hall, with various tables for four organized through the area; he says at the end a great table and by the table, another pair of double doors where the girl was going. 

She pushed them open to reveal a vast kitchen with five adults buzzing with their chores. None of them paid them any mind, too absorbed in their tasks to even acknowledge their presence, "They rarely pay us any mind, we can come in for snacks if we are hungry, but you have to go straight to that table," she whispered pointing at a small table in the corner filled with fruits and small treats, "Unless you missed a meal, then you have to ask Gerald for a dish," she gestured at the oldest man in the room.

Light was impressed, but before he could ask or express his feelings, Alois grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen exit that opened to a great area with picnic tables and a beautiful garden. 

"We have lunch here sometimes," they walked around the tables and beyond the garden, and Light could distantly make a natural maze on the west and a pool on the east, "The pool can only be used under supervision, so we can't go near it, also beyond it you will find the tennis court. We are allowed to go into the forest, but only with a companion and never during the night; I am sure Watari will have the welcoming package in your desk by noon. It contains all the rooms and your class schedule.

"Considered you are kid number two, kicking Beyond of his obsession to surpass L, your schedule will be on par with L or with Beyond. If so, talk to them as you will have most of your classes with them, but if there is something you don't like about it, then tell Watari so he can rearrange it." she blinked, brown eyes swept over his body, "How old are you?"

"Ten," he answered sourly, knowing damn well he looked like a seven-year-old. It felt like he had been stuck in that age in those memories, and he only grew centimeters since that day.

"Oh, I am ten too," she smiled, but she stood a head taller, and he was annoyed that he had to lift his head to look at her properly, "Maybe we'll share some classes," a bell resounded, and she startled with big worried eyes, "I have class, do you need me to escort you back or-"

Light shook his head, "No, I can go on my own, thank you for the tour Alois,"

She smiled, "My pleasure," before running away.

Light took a deep breath once alone. Enjoying the freshness of the air and the sun on his skin, it felt like freedom.

It had been years since he had allowed himself a moment of peace. Years since the weight of his mother's death had been drowning him in depression and anxiety to add up to his sickness. While hemophilia was no terminal illness, he had to tread carefully through life, avoiding cuts and grave injuries, even in the most simple life activities such as cutting fruit. And his dad never made it easy. 

He sighed, pushing the thoughts away and knowing that soon enough, he would face the kids of the small school; he opted for returning to his room for a small amount of rest before he began his journey through his new life. 

***

L tried his best effort to keep his face blank as he followed Beyond to Watari's office. Walking to the elegant room, he saw Linda and Alexander chatting quietly, and they both frowned when they say Beyond.

_ This better not be another session for us to help him earn more control. _

As if supporting his thoughts, Linda's nose wrinkled with disdain, "Whatever you did now, B?" she growled, her alpha tone-setting Alexander on edge but making Beyond grin at the threat.

"So far nothing, how about you, Linda, is there something you would like to share?"

L ignored them as he walked to the private bar in the office, ignoring the expensive brands of drinks on the upper shelves for the hidden stack of sweet Watari kept for him in the back. With his prize in hand and the bickering raising in volume, he sat contently, tucking his long legs to his chest while licking the lollipop.

While he waited, his mind turned back to the case, reviewing the information to concrete his thoughts on where they would search for the next lead when Watari opened the door with an angry expression on his usually patient face. 

"If I find you once more harassing that child, Beyond, I will personally see that the strawberry jam is banned from England," he growled while stomping to his chair behind the desk, making Linda smile in triumph.

"So, it is your fault!"

"Harassing the new one, B?" Alexander asked with amusement, but L saw the concealed jealousy behind his eyes, knowing Beyond had been spending the last few weeks intruding in the new guy's room.

Beyond shrugged, "It is not harassment when he welcomes my presence,"

Watari sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Yes, for some reason, he tolerates your friendship, but he is fragile. Beyond, you can't jump him like that when he is so much smaller than yourself,"

L saw Alex's eyes flash with anger and Linda fretting in her chair, "Wait, he tolerates Beyond? Don't tell me you brought another freak into the house,"

"Hey! I didn't jump him! I was happy to see him and hugged him accordingly," he smiled, turning his red eyes at him, "Your new competition is adorable L; I have to say you have no chance against him,"

This made him frown because the knowledge that somebody new had surpassed their test with higher grades than B and L had everyone in the school in an uproar. At first, L hadn't paid it any mind; this person had surpassed B, but his score was on par with his own, there was nothing to worry about that, but Beyond had been angry. Growling at the kids, pranking at everyone about everything, and breaking more rules, more frequently.

His brother had clearly been furious that someone had managed to surpass him.

But then, one morning, the news that Watari had already brought their competition into the mansion, but said competition was sick in the infirmary had everyone buzzing with excitement. 

Yet Watari had ordered them to stay clear of the room.

Of course, Beyond paid no mind to that order, and as if their competition had bewitched him, the next morning, Beyond had returned to his usual self without the hatred and anger. L had not only felt anger that his brother beat him to meet the new one, but the interest as to what Beyond saw that made him change so drastically was eating him inside.

But a week had passed, and the excitement had died, as the new one never left the infirmary, and L had much more interesting things to do than ponder on his new rival day and night.

On the other hand, Alexander clearly didn't like seeing his boyfriend scurrying off to spend time with the new one, much less hearing that his boyfriend had jumped the guy as soon as he was settled in his room.

"Enough!" Watari growled, "He is no one's competition; I don't want to see any of you competing with Light. He is sick! He has hemophilia, which means we can't have him suffering accidents, regardless of how small and insignificant they may be. So being the oldest kids in here, with the higher IQ, I expect you to help him." he said this glaring at L, "So I don't want to hear any playful accidents, any heavy banter, and manipulation," Alexander winced at the end, his eyes moving to his lap guiltily.

Linda huffed, "You are telling us that he is takings Beyond's place as number two kid, and you expect us to treat him well? Like no competition at all? No offense B," she grinned at the end.

Beyond surprised them all by shrugging, "None taken. As I said, I'm pretty sure he will take L off his pedestal." he grinned, gesturing at Watari, "He even made Quillsh lecture all of us without any of you doing anything to him,"

L kept his face expressionless, but inside, his curiosity had increased tenfold, demanding that he meet this guy.

"Is that all?' Linda asked, "So because if he is out of the infirmary, I am dying to meet him,"

"Yes, that is all," he pulled a folder from his desk and passed it to B, "Please give this to him; it will be his schedule for his classes,"

Beyond smiled, "My pleasure,"

L resisted the urge to roll his eyes as they walked out of Watari's office and B immediately began to rummage in the folder. They were on the ground level, walking out of the west wing at the same time someone grunted while pulling the main doors open. 

It was a scrawny little boy who probably reached his waist with how small and young he looked; he had fluffy auburn hair and fading bruises covering his face and disrupting the expanse of perfect rosy skin; the boy's golden eyes widened upon seeing them. L frowned as he hadn't seen someone so young among the little ones, and he was sure; the boy had to be younger than eight, judging by his complexity.

Linda cooed, "Aw, cute kid. How come I have never seen you before?"

This made Beyond stop rummaging through the folder, his eyes widening and smiling as he ran to the boy, who flinched back at the black-haired teenager running to him.

"B! Don't scare him!" Linda snarled as Beyond cried, "Light, I got your schedule!"

L froze, and he could Linda and Alexander freezing too.

"My schedule?" the kid asked, big eyes blinking at Beyond so innocently.

_ Oh.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Thank you for subscribing, bookmarking, commenting, or leaving kudos!  
> By the way, did I mention English is not my first language? So if I make mistakes, PLEASE correct me :3  
> Once again, thanks for reading!


	3. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I wish our beloved L a happy birthday!   
> Also, I failed to mention Light at the beginning is ten years old, and since I am following the cannon age gap, L is seventeen.  
> This chapter is one year later, so Light is eleven, and L is eighteen.  
> Light = 11  
> L = 18  
> Beyond = 17  
> In this omegaverse, omegas present when they are sixteen. (Don't worry, nothing will happen between L and Light until Light is much older for reasons I can't spoil).  
> I hope you like it!

His first year at Wammy's house had been a whirlwind of emotions, twisting and pulling him around to their machinations until either Watari or himself put his foot down, claiming he was not a naive little boy. 

It was entertaining.

So far, he found an eccentric friend in Beyond Birthday, in his mood swings that would have him growling at everyone over the simplest things; thankfully, Light had discovered that one look from him was sufficient to stop the alpha from his machinations and have him grinning sheepishly. Beyond had stepped up to the role of a protective older brother and had said as much to him since that day in the hospital bed. 

"You. Are. Ridiculously. Fragile! Even more fragile than my dear A, and that is saying something!"

He found a sympathetic friend in Alexander, who would anxiously push himself to the best of his capabilities to be the so-called number one successor of L. Alex also did a great job controlling B as his self-claimed boyfriend, but the older omega lived under a cloud of self-inflicted pressure, and it scared Light that no one but him seemed to notice. 

Light, too, was well versed in the art of suffering in silence.

He remember wearing turtle necks in mid-summer to hide the bruises on his neck; he had to live his first years of pain, biting his hand to avoid alerting his sister. He had learned to endure, put on a brave face, and keep up his grades in the advanced course of middle school. At least the long days he would hide in the library had paid off as his ticket to Wammy's house.

Alois was a passive friend. The one who didn't mind the company but fared well enough on her own she didn't need company. She was a fantastic listener and gave the best advice on how to survive as a Wammy kid. He would always seek her out when he wanted a culinary class partner, as the young girl had a talent for making dishes, something most of the kids in Wammy's house curiously lacked, which left dear chef Gerald with only five students taking the extra course. Rumor has it L almost burnt the kitchen once, and B had succeeded in burning half of it.

Light was relatively good at cooking.

"You are perfect at everything! Forget it, there was no competition, to begin with," Beyond had grumbled over a mouthful of strawberry jam biscuits, nudging L on the ribs as the older brother -no longer evil twin as he came to learn they were not twins in the first place, and L was far from evil- devoured a strawberry cheesecake.

Light never learned what the whole deal of the so-called competition was. If anyone were ridiculously competitive, that would be Alexander. The omega, in his quiet nature, was the most competitive person he had ever met.

Overall, life in Wammy's house was a dream come true. Not that he ever dreamed of living in a house full of geniuses -maniacs-, but after the first months of rehabilitation, lying his way through his psychologist sessions -by telling them what they wanted to hear-, and getting dragged everywhere by Beyond, somewhere along the way, he began to feel at home.

He was approached by L, and the teenager had been quick to measure his deductive skills, claiming his assessments were very much like his own. He learned that L was an international detective, and Light had heard the name briefly from his drunk father's mouth, claiming that the detective was bullshit and an asshole with too much confidence.

But Light learned what a great person L was, and the persona he was developing for the world, a man that assisted governments with unresolved cases or cases in progress that gave the agents a hard time while people kept dying. He was asked if he wanted to join the program, to be a successor, and Light had refused.

He didn't want to be a detective.

His father was a detective, a man of the law who beat him. And he knows how his father's lifestyle led his mother to her drunken nights before her death.

So he understood Alexander had the rope around his neck as the next successor if something were to happen to L. B was the second in line if something happened to L or Alexander, and Light had been propositioned as the third. 

Light didn't like himself so far down the waiting line.

He decided he would study law enforcement to help people, but his priority was medicine, behavior analysis, and psychology in general. He was going to get over his trauma -under his terms-, help to heal people, learn to recognize people who like him live in fear and abuse, and imprison all the bastards that thought they could get away with their crimes.

Watari had beamed proudly when he said as much -omitting the bastards part- over what his goals were. He spoke of this to no one else, as none of them needed to know the trials he was learning to overcome.

But L was not his friend, just like Linda was not getting closer to become his acquaintance.

The girl was irritating! She would scowl at him when he had his lunch at Beyond's, L, and Alex table -table for four-, she would walk out of nowhere, eye him with a bright look and ruffle his hair, but she would growl when he would speak because apparently, he was too cute to be smart.

"It is so unfair!" she would growl, stomping away.

"It may be unfair," L had mused with a smile, "Light san is brilliant, talented, and beautiful, perfect in every way-" 

"The hag is just jealous; ignore her Light," Beyond interrupted with a grin as Alexander nodded slowly under Beyond's arm.

So there! Hardly his fault if the woman had an issue with the way he was.

"It is actually funny," Alois would whisper, "I have art with her since you dropped to the second period," he dropped because Linda was there in the first place, "She has a huge collection of portraits of your face, and gets really angry because there is always something she can't get right,"

But Linda, on the side, L was not his friend. L had taken a protective stand much like Beyond, but he did it from afar; he would always watch him like a hawk and offer comfort when distressed over homework or Beyond doing something stupid; he would invite him to solve cases so he could provide insight and develop deductive skills, but L would also push him away when it was something too gruesome, -he didn't have that particular problem leaving his pictures on the dining hall, so little Jimmy Weiber could pick them up and scream in horror as payback for stealing the last cupcake of Watari's batch-.

Light didn't know what to make of L's snarky remarks, playful banter, and that time he picked him up by the hem of his shit, throwing him over his shoulder because: "You shouldn't pick fights with Lester Midford, who is on his way to a black belt." and from that moment on, when L learned he was light enough to pick with one hand, L would simply pick him up under his arm, and carry him to wherever he wanted.

Today, Watari was away.

"And I'm in dire need of sugar," he paused, blinking his big eyes at him. They probably looked absurd from an outsider view, as L hunched, biting his thumb in his baggy clothes while Light, the child in age but never in mind, had his arms crossed and was glaring daggers at the alpha, "You are my only salvation, Light-san. Nobody can make sweets like you or Watari, and Gerald is on vacation,"

Light winced because Gerald on vacation left them at the mercy of Frau. A German man determined on making them eat only healthy food for healthy minds and bodies. Not that Light minded the healthy food, but the man had to learn to pick his battles as Beyond had already threatened to torture the man if he dared to take another of his jars of jam. It had been luck that L decided on going on another case while Gerald was on vacation, but he returned early,  _ too easy and boring, _ so L was also left at Frau's mercy.

Most of the kids didn't rely on sweets to function like it was a drug like the oldest geniuses of the house did, but Beyond and L had taken Light as their personal chef while Watari and Gerald were away. 

Ignoring the nasty glare, Frau sent their way as they walked into the kitchen -Light was very close to simply releasing the brothers to torture the betan chef so they could get their sweets- he sighed and asked what exactly L wanted for dessert.

"Strawberry cheesecake," he answered without missing a beat. Light nodded as he went to grab an apron. He was confused when L gingerly sat on the barstool, awkwardly pulling his feet up the chair and curling his toes over the edge.

"You won't work on any case while I cook?" Light asked, used to having the older brother around the kitchen as he waited for his dessert with a stack of papers and a computer.

"Not today,"

"Why?"

"There is nothing more interesting than watching Light-san, performing art and magic at once,"

Light snorted, "You don't believe in magic,"

"Why Light-san can't be sure of that," L said, tilting his head, "Magic does not only refer to extraordinary abilities or supernatural forces, but something wonderful and exciting; and I believe Light san is wonderful and exciting and capable of performing magic while cooking,"

Light snorted in front of L but smiled to himself as he turned before returning to the task at hand. He pulled out all the ingredients for the strawberry cheesecake and a little extra for a special batch of Beyond's version of strawberry jam cheesecake. He knew the younger brother would never forgive him if he baked something for L alone.

Concluding he would probably be harassed for the same thing tomorrow, he decided to make a batch of cookies, cupcakes, strawberry jam, pies, and tarts.

All in all, he was dead on his feet when he had the main table full of all kinds of desserts and sweets. He smiled as Beyond, Alexander, Alois, and L clapped their hands in excitement; the two brothers were almost drooling with hunger.

"Is this dinner?" L asked, biting his thumb to avoid digging in without permission, out of respect for Light's first table of desserts.

"No, this is for you two to eat while Watari is on business and Gerald on vacation," he answered, pushing one of the strawberry cheesecake's towards L and one of the strawberry jam jars to Beyond, with a small batch of cookies for him to dip in the jam. 

"Light san, I love you!" Beyond cried, throwing himself at him, but instead of exerting his weight on his body to have them falling, Beyond pulled him up, making him stand on his tiptoes against his chest.

"Thank you, Light san!" L smiled, grabbing a fork and beginning with his cake.

Beyond hugged him tighter a second time before dropping him and returning to his selected goods.

Light smiled, pleased that he made them happy, and began his instructions on what needed to stay in the kitchen for refrigeration, what had to stay in the pantry to avoid insects in the rooms, and what they could take for a quick snack. But his words fell on deaf ears as there was an extra batch of oats cookies, and the two alphas were growling on who was going to keep it.

"I am so glad I don't have a sugar obsession," Alois had smiled as Alexander asked if he could keep the cookies for himself since they were not that sugary, "I don't think I could keep up with them fighting over sugar,"

Light smiled, "Me neither,"

"Oh, but you already keep up with them," Alois whispered with a giggle, "Care to study some coding while they have their fun?"

Light smiled, "I think I will take a bath and read before bed,"

"Are you going to skip dinner?"

Light shrugged before grabbing a green apple -red apples reminded him of Ryuk- "So much cooking took my appetite away,"

***

"LIGHT, WAKE UP!" 

He startles awake to the sounds of screams, crying, and Alois distressed face in her pajamas. 

"What is it?! Are we under attack?" he asked, his mind reeling over the worst-case scenarios.

"Worst!" she screamed as she pulled him off the bed, skipping his slippers and dragging him out of his room.

He saw smoke, and his stomach dropped, thinking the mansion was on fire, the third floor was empty, and he briefly saw William Carrigan (a teacher in physics) keeping the younger kids (they were all crying) in the west wing.  _ Why isn't he evacuating?  _ He heard Linda screaming angrily to the top of her lungs, and as they reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Alexander holding his head between his hands while keeping the main doors open.

Alexander saw him and winced. Noticing that the fire came from the kitchen, Light pulled his hand out of Alois grasp and stalled as he saw the group of Wammy's house teenagers screaming. They were all tied up and struggling against their binds while L crouched before them, his dark eyes were narrowed angrily, and Light froze as he noticed the alpha standing tall and straight.

He flinched, registering Beyond's maniacal laughter; the younger brother was throwing all the vegetables into a fire in the middle of the kitchen while dancing around Frau, who was tied in chains over a table. 

It was easy to deduce that the teenagers had feasted with L's and B's sugary goods, or Frau had thrown their food into the trash, to what the teenagers came to his rescue when B's and L's wrath descended on the cook.

"Could you please do something?" Alois asked with fear in her brown eyes.

He tried to sigh, but it came out as a cough as the smoke-filled his lungs. His cough alerted the two alphas, making L snarl at Beyond to put out the fire, but Beyond was already doing so as he dropped a bucket of sand and water into the ashen vegetables.

Alois blinked, "That was easy,"

"Guys, what are you doing?"

"We are punishing those who touch what is ours!" Beyond snarled, throwing a pan in Frau's direction. He must have missed on purpose because the man's silent sobs turned into wailings around the dirty cloth muffling his mouth.

"We are teaching a lesson, Light san," L answered sweetly.

"You two realize you are the oldest in this house? Watari is going to flip when he learns of what you did," Light said, crossing his arms, "Now I need you to release them and Mr. Frau,"

"And Roger," Alois whispered while pointing to the other way where Roger stood locked in the freezer room with the rest of the teachers trembling behind his back. 

Light turned his glare to the two alphas, who growled at each other before begrudgingly doing as he said. Once free, it was a contest of screaming as the teenagers demanded justice, and Beyond and L defended themselves. Roger had them locked in their respective rooms with the promise of cake and jam. 

"Thank God you are here, Light!" Alois sighed as the mansion returned to the peace and quiet it usually had at midnight.

"Keep in mind this wouldn't have happened if Light hadn't made so many cookies," Linda snarled, pushing her way through the mansion as she was desperate to continue her beauty sleep. But Light barely paid her any attention as his eyes were fixed on the cold shadow that flashed behind Alexander's eyes as he pushed his way from the door to the foyer.

It was something he thought he would never have to see again since arriving in Wammy's. A look his mother had given him in their secret time, and it was the last look his father gave him after a beating. 

Alexander smiled sweetly, "I'll better check on Beyond. Good night Light."

Just like his mother, Alexander had settled his mask quickly enough that anyone lacking the experience wouldn't have noticed. But that look had him rooted to the kitchen entrance, even though he felt as if the floor had turned to jelly.

"Come on, Light," Alois smiled tiredly, "Let's go to bed."

Light felt himself smile, but he couldn't breathe.

Alois guided him back to bed, and in the darkness of his room, as the door closed, he instinctually hid under the bed. Preferring the enclosed space's cold floor and darkness than to sleep where someone could easily reach him.

When Watari returned, he gave L and Beyond an earful, even though Gerald was delighted to explain that the kitchen already had an authorized remodeling scheduled, so the damage was irrelevant. 

Still, L and Beyond were grounded, and the silence from the next days as they were both absent made Light's heart ache. The memories invading his dreams turned his days suffocating as he couldn't sleep for fear of seeing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for your kind words and support for this fic. It was unexpected, but I am so glad you like it (so far), so thank you, thank you so much for reading!


	4. Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, guys!!!!!   
> I am so freaking sorry for taking so long to updating, but I was unsure of how to write this chapter. WARNING: This chapter will address Light's memories with his mother (which are anything but motherly love.) I did a lot of research on mothers abusing their children, and this is what came up. IF YOU WANT TO AVOID READING THIS, PLEASE SKIP THE ITALICS.

_ "Life is beautiful. Would you agree with mommy, Light?" _

_ Light nods very slowly while standing by the door, he feels his mother's sadness as if it were his own, but he knows there is nothing he can do to cheer her up.  _

_ "Oh, my baby, come here." she pats the side of the bed where his father should have been sleeping, but that side is mostly made as his father never returned home. He knows she is sad because his dad is not home."Are you hungry, baby?"  _

_ Light nods. With Sayu spending the night with her friends, his dad working extra hours, his mother had grabbed onto the wine bottle before smiling and making a zipping movement over her lips. He was not that small that he couldn't manage to make a peanut butter sandwich for himself, but that couldn't be considered enough sustenance for a five-year-old boy. Not when it was eleven in the morning, and his mother refused to leave the bed. _

_ "Then come here. A few minutes cuddling my baby, and I promise I will make you some food."  _

_ He smiles as he hurries to his mother's side. Giggling when she traps him under the bedsheet and smothers his face with gentle kisses. Her hands caress his skin as he lays close to her body, "You will be a good alpha," _

_ Light frowns, "I don't know mommy, Sayu is a beta like you and daddy," _

_ His mother huffs, "You will be an alpha. You have to be an alpha, and I will help you become an alpha," she smiled, "Would you like that? Do you want to be a strong alpha for mommy?" _

_ Light frowns uncertainly. He had read books about presenting into a dynamic, and it seemed illogical to think he could be an alpha or omega when his parents came from a long line of betas. But maybe his mother knew a way. He doesn't answer. He feels his mother's hand tugging at his shirt, opening the buttons of his pajama. _

_ "You will be an alpha for mommy." _

_ *** _

Light is startled awake by a hand on his shoulder. He jumps off his seat scattering his books everywhere as he collides with a white shirt.

"Careful," L says, helping him find balance as he is gently pulled off his seat by the arms and settled back on his place. 

He can feel heat on his face out of shame as he sees a couple of kids looking at him as they leave the library and feel his heart attempting to leave his chest out of fear and surprise, "Thanks," he gasps, slowly recovering and he hears L humming before he walks away.

Light breathes deeply, clenching his eyes shut to regain his composure, and only when he feels his body and mind under control, he opens his eyes to L's face mere centimeters away. Once more, he startles back, and this time, he falls.

"Sorry, Light Kun," 

He doesn't look sorry. 

"L, do you need something?"

L's eyes narrow, "No." his dark eyes settle on his pile of books, "Is Light san trying to copy me, or Watari's assumption of a good schedule is too much for Light san? He will not get angry if you tell him the truth; pride is not always good, Light san."

"What is there to copy?" he huffs, standing and organizing his books.

L hand grabs his chin and tilts his face, so he looks up into his eyes, "Your eyebags are quite pronounced Light san,"

Light pushed his hand away with a scowl, "It is nothing."

"Hm. Then Light Kun surely can't say no to assist me in some cases? Simple cases in a large quantity, the police have been nagging Watari for help."

Light flinched, "Is Alex going to be there?"

L looks up to the ceiling in thought, "No, he left with Beyond and Roger for a doctor's appointment in the city."

Light smiled in relief, gathering his things and keeping up with L as they walked to his dormitory. He smiled, seeing as L immediately went for his sweets before walking to his filing cabinet and pulling five grey files.

"What are the cases about?" 

L blinked, "At the moment, I am focusing on family problems." Light did his best not to flinch as L opened a file, "Child abuse, sexual abuse," he flipped a particular page where there was the picture of a naked boy, "Rape-"

"L, I- I don't think I can help you with those," he stuttered, feeling nauseous.

"That would be alright, Light san," L smiled, closing the files and quickly putting them back in the filing cabinet, "Would you like some cake?"

"I- I need air,"

L nodded, grabbing his cake and walking to the balcony; he pulled the great floor windows-door open before gesturing at him to join him in the small set of rarely used chairs and slightly wet table from all the rain the last days. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes as L finished his cake, and Light did his best to fill his lungs with cold air. He couldn't think about that; he shouldn't think about that. It was wrong to remember. It was wrong to think about it. 

"I have something else Light Kun could help me with." L said when he finished licking his fingers.

Light smiled in relief, "What is it?"

"A report." L grinned, and Light sighed.

"How is it you love solving the cases, but you hate writing the report?"

L smiled, tilting his head, "There is no fun writing reports, Light san."

Light smiled back, "Are you sure? The report is the part where you tell people why you are right,"

L frowned, "I never thought of it that way."

"I am stealing your bragging rights L,"

"It is not wise to steal from a detective Light san," L sighed, "I would have you arrested."

Light pouted, "You would? But I thought we were friends!"

"We are."

"We are?"

"Of course. I consider Light san, my first friend."

"You are kidding."

"No."

Light planted his hands on the table in confusion, "But all the kids here look up to you, and what about Alex or Linda?"

L tilted his head once more, "Adoration is not friendship, and I believe my relationship with Linda is based on toleration."

Light felt joy at the thought of being L's first friend, but what left his mouth as they both stood and walked away from the table was: "You are lame, L."

L stumbled, "That makes me lame?"

"It does." Light grinned, sitting on L's bed as he waited for the detective to gather the documents of another investigation he would file as a report. "So, you would have me arrested, even if I am your friend, for stealing?"

L shrugged, handing the files, "I don't mind if Light san steals from me,"

"Are you sure?" Light grinned cheekily, "What if I steal your cake?"

"I will make you bake me another one."

"And if I refuse?"

L frowned, biting his thumb, seeming to put a lot of thought into the question, "I would have to buy another one,"

"So, you would give up your cake?" Light asked, astonished.

"Only if Light san stole it to eat it himself; otherwise, Light san has to bake me another one."

Light huffed, turning his attention to the documents. A _ s if I would ever eat a whole cake for myself. _

They spent the rest of the day working, Watari had food sent to their rooms, and they ate while working. Light felt relieved for the distraction, but soon L was inquiring each minute if Light was going to bed.

_ Little kids need to sleep so they can grow. _

After the hundredth question, Light snapped, "I don't want to sleep!"

"Then all that yawning is from boredom," L growled back.

"Maybe it is!"

"Alright. Don't sleep."

"I won't."

Minutes later-as he was doing his best not to fall asleep- L shoved a cup of tea in his face. "Drink Light san."

Light hesitated as he took the cup from L's pale long fingers, "What is this?"

"Black tea,"

Light sighed, straightening, and holding back a groan at the pain he felt from hours crouching on the bed while writing report after report. He took a sip and sighed as the warm liquid went down his throat, warming his body. He relaxed against L's pillows and enjoyed the tea.

Before he knew it, he felt too drowsy, and soon enough, he sagged against the pillows. L took the cup from his limp fingers and pulled a blanket over him before turning back to work.

The hours went away before Watari walked in to check on them.

"Oh, my. He finally fell asleep?"

"I drugged him."

Watari froze, "L!"

"It was only half of half a pill, and you make me take three, and it still takes time to take effect," L said nonchalantly.

"He is a boy L, don't ever do that again," Watari admonished, moving to pick up Light.

"Don't move him. He can sleep in my bed."

Watari sighed, "You are right; someone should make good use of it. Do you need anything? Roger is back, so I am going to sleep."

"I need you to make an appointment with a shrink."

"For you?"

"Light san was abused,"

"He told you?"

L shook his head, stopping his work to face his mentor, "He is not sleeping well; I think he has nightmares, and he doesn't want to sleep because that is when he will be trapped in his memories. I do not think his father sexually abused him, you told me in confidence of his situation, and I spoke with the doctor after meeting Light; he showed me the evidence."

Watari sighed, pressing two fingers against his temple, already feeling like he wouldn't get much sleep tonight. Wammy's house is a home for specially gifted children, orphans who would fare better, among others who are like them. They had troubled children. L's situation since his arrival held no torch against Beyond's situation. Where L had suffered pain by losing his beloved mother, Beyond suffered from abandonment, physical abuse, and neglect at his mother's hand. Like most of the children, Light had received psychological treatments by their doctor, believing his case was only physical abuse by his mother. 

And the child showed no signs of guilt. He knew very well what his father had done was not his fault, and Light behaved like an average child.

"Something triggered the memories." L mused after his silence, "Maybe it has something to do with Alex."

"Alexander? Again? L, I know you complain about that boy insinuating himself to you all the time but-"

"Alexander is a jealous omega. As a male omega, he believes he is entitled to have whatever he wants. I have made my point I don't desire him as a mate, so he uses B as a replacement. Beyond and everyone here as expressed adoration to Light even when he hasn't presented. It must be driving Alexander insane." L interrupted, his eyes grim, "I already told you Light is going to present as an omega..."

"You can't know that!"

" _ When  _ Light presents, if Alex doesn't learn to respect him, there will be greater problems."

Watari nodded, "I will see what can be done,"

L nodded, turning to resume his word.

"L, are you certain Light will present as an Omega?"

"I am ninety-eight percent sure he will."

"That can't be right. He can't be your fated mate; he is just a kid." Watari pressed on, his fear for the young man he considered his son and the young boy he was growing to love.

"I know," L growled. It had been two years since he presented, and he had shown an admirable amount of control over his heritage, but history had shown many times, alphas tended to lose control when few found their fated mates. "I will do nothing but protect him if he does not want to have anything with me when he grows,"

"Do you mean when he presents?" 

"When he grows, Quillsh. I will court him when he presents, but that will be it. He will be in control at all times, I swear."

Finally, Wammy smiled, "That is quite a relief to hear. Have a goodnight, L."

"Goodnight, Quillsh."

***

The next morning Light was startled awake at the sound of soft typing and Julia's cheerful voice, "I brought you breakfast, kids!"

Light blinked as L stopped typing in favor of hurrying after the young kitchen assistant, "Chocolate pancakes with strawberry on top for L and banana pancakes with strawberry for Light."

L smiled, "Thank you, Julia. Are you hungry, Light?"

Light felt himself blush in embarrassment as he threw the blanket away, "I- Yes. I am sorry I fell asleep on your bed," he frowned, "While working."

"That is of no consequence, Light san. Did you sleep well?" L asked, pouring all the syrup over his pancakes.

Light blinked as he did sleep well, "Yes, I did. Thank you." he smiled, "Do you need more help with the reports?

"No, what you did is more than enough, Light san. Besides, Beyond is back; he was looking for you."

Light winced because that meant Beyond had gone all over the mansion, screaming his name. 

"He will barge in here soon enough; you don't need to go looking for him."

Light hesitated but knew everyone was used to Beyond antics, so he opted for enjoying his breakfast with L. 

L, who had syrup trailing down his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support! The next chapter will undoubtedly be faster.   
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Change

Light smiled as Beyond smeared neon red lipstick over his cheeks. It wasn't that he liked the sticky substance on his skin, but he was amused at Beyond's face, lost deep in concentration as he gently smeared the red substance over his face.

He smiled as B picked a heavy brush as if Light was a blank canvas and he was the inspired artist; he smeared all kinds of skin tones over his face.

"Stay still, Light." Beyond admonished. His expression was stern as he pulled his face to a certain angle and narrowed his red eyes before resuming his work. His -for once- careful and meticulous friend finished his work on his face, the usually chaotic young man gently moved on to the dark purple mark on his legs and arms.

"Now, lift your shirt," he instructed as he grabbed onto the foundation and smeared the substance over the pink sponge before gently working on covering his last ugly bruise.

Ever since arriving at Wammy's house, his bruises had taken more time to appear independently for no reason. He even got to think that perhaps his hemophilia was not a severe case as his family raised him to believe. After all, his father's beatings ensured that the bruises would appear every single day without a pause.

But now that Beyond trained him on martial arts, he learned that his case was indeed severe, and the bruises that would appear for no reason would look like dark blotches of ink when provoked with strain and pain.

Beyond smiled and blew on his back, causing goosebumps all over his body before gently rolling his shirt down. "Alright, all done." he patted the spot, making Light hiss in pain, "Same time tomorrow?"

Light shook his head, "I don't think we could. L and Alex will be back for dinner." he reminded his best friend, wincing as he couldn't avoid the knowledge of Alexander's return at the same time he felt anxious to feel L's perceptive eyes running over his body asserting the damage done in his absence.

Beyond shrugged, "That's why we are covering your body in makeup, Light. Don't think I like to spend these beaus on you, dear one." he grinned, gathering his makeup kit, "And if L keeps protesting to our lessons I'll challenge him,"

"Have you done it before?"

Beyond snorted, "We do it all the time!"

Light had heard the rumors that Beyond and L were prodigies in various martial arts styles, but besides Lester Midford and his small band of goonies continuously practicing in the dojo, he had never seen anyone else practicing or fighting. He couldn't believe it, and he found himself imagining his best friend fighting against L.

It had been a surprise when Beyond all of a sudden had dragged him out of a lesson -his professor didn't dare to protest at the interruption- and snarled that he was going to train him in martial arts.

Two hours later, he had to be carried upstairs, from all the pain he had been subjected by B. The lesson worked to make him determined to learn more of self-defense since B had no care to treat him any differently because of his condition, but the snarl that tore out of L's throat when Beyond was helping him undress for his shower, revealing all the bruises on his body as a result of their small lesson, had everyone that had presented into their dynamic -and had yet to present- cowering in fear at the alpha's feral growl.

As a result, Wammy banned them from the dojo. 

Thankfully, Beyond had no care for rules, and Light was too determined to learn self-defense to pass the opportunity regardless of breaking the new rules.

They trained before dawn when most were still snoring -mindful of L, even if the alpha was too focused on his cases- and all the time, Beyond would carry with him his makeup kit to conceal the ugly rainbow that was his body.

"You know what?" Beyond perked as they walked back to the mansion, "You should also learn how to use makeup,"

Light frowned. He didn't like the sensation makeup left over his skin, but he had to admit it was useful for someone like him. 

Sensing his reluctance, Beyond ruffled his hair, "Come on! I need a successor, someone I can teach, someone willing to inherit my wisdom!"

"With makeup?" Light asked, grinning.

"With makeup!" Beyond assented proudly.

"Really-" he repeats doubtfully. 

Beyond gasps in indignation, "Oh, you asked for it!"

Before he knows what is happening, Beyond has him over his shoulder and the maniac alpha sprints to the mansion.

***

Light can only gape after three hours have gone by, and Beyond- well, Beyond in disguise, stands before him as a perfect personification of Quillsh Wammy.

He saw the prosses, as slowly each wrinkle and stroke of the brush took form to the face of Quillsh, and with the suit, wig, mustache, and glasses, Beyond cleared his throat to the sound of Quillsh voice as he said: "Is everything alright master Light? Gaping for so long is not a trait of a gentleman, sir."

"Holy fuck!"

Beyond jumped in the air just as surprised, "You cursed!" he beamed, throwing his hands in the air -still looking very much like Watari- as he howled with laughter.

Light blushed, remembering the week's Beyond took it upon himself to make him curse, and after so much hard work surviving those days, he dumps it all in less than a lapse of control. Although, it was worth the embarrassment as it was won over by the sheer wonder that Beyond presented, "This is amazing,"

"Glad you think so, Light san, but now you'll have to win me over if you wish to inherit my knowledge,"

"A fresh batch of strawberry jam for each lesson,"

"That I can win with my persuasive skills,"

Light crossed his arms, "Are you sure? Because we know between the two of us, I am the stubborn one. If I refuse to make you another batch, I will stand my ground."

Beyond pouts, "Alright, you've got yourself a deal," he grins widely, and the image is incredibly bizarre as he does so with Watari's face, "Do you want to see how I make everyone shit on their pants?"

"Yes, please!"

They start with Gary, who is, as usual, sneaking out of class for a smoke of weed. The way all color leaves his face as Beyond scolds him is hilarious and pitying as Gary weeps in distress. 

Beyond confiscates the weed, smelling it to sense its quality before grinning and saving it in his pocket.

Then he moves on to Marcus, who is picking up on the little kids, followed closely by Lester and his goonies banned from the dojo for the month until he says otherwise for no particular reason.

They skip to the kitchen to arrange the menu for dinner, and the look on Gerald's face as he orders candies and cakes for everyone (except Light because he refuses to ruin his appetite with sweets for dinner) makes Light break into giggles.

He grins over dinner once, Beyond is himself again, musing thinking about going in disguise more often when L and Alex arrive, and a very confused Watari is discussing with Gerald his choice for tonight's menu.

Of course, almost everybody has already ingested their fair share of sweets, and the children are already hopping off their chairs into the recreational room screaming. 

Light grins contently as L ruffles his hair in greeting before taking his seat in front of Beyond; dark eyes hold onto crimson eyes in challenge. They take a look at the cheesecake innocently next to Beyonds hand and slowly move back to crimson eyes.

Light sighs as the staring contest takes forever, and reaching over; he passes the cake to L, who immediately digs in while muttering, "My silence has been bought,"

Beyond grins, "Good, because I was going to blame it all on my dear Light,"

Light rolls his eyes, munching on what is left of his salad, glad to see that L had gotten over his protective streak after his long case. 

Well, some of his protective streak as the dark-haired alpha pulls his chair closer. His dark eyes run over his body while munching a strawberry, and after a while, he leans in and sniffs the air.

"Light san stinks."

Light feels the blood rush to his face, but he is thankful that the thick coat of makeup hides it from L's prying eyes. Eyes that blink owlishly when Light clears his throat to hide the embarrassment and says: "It is good to have you back, L."

L smiles, "I am glad Light san thinks so," he says and takes another quick bite of his cake. His eyes never leave his face, and despite the lack of emotion in them, Light only feels the heat from embarrassment extending down his face to his chest.

He tries to focus on his food, but it doesn't help that he sees a hand rise to his face from the corner of his eyes, and when he turns, it is to feel a long bony finger run down his cheek. 

Light jumps back; he feels his cheek stung from the punch Beyond had delivered that very morning and a tingling knowing it was L who touched.

"Ah, I knew it," it was a whisper, and the tone was filled with things Light could barely identify as dark eyes inspected their pale finger stained with makeup, "Words are never enough with you, B. Will it always require a challenge to make you understand?"

"Fuck off!"

"Tomorrow. In the dojo,"

"Sure, sure," Beyond waved a hand while resting his face on his fist and eyed Alexander, who sat next to Linda, ignoring them. He seemed lost in thought when all of a sudden he grinned mischievously and stood making a beeline to Alex and Linda. 

Next to him, L sighed, "Come, you need a bath,"

Light wanted to growl and rebel against the alpha, but with the entire mansion filled with incited teens, he thought a bath was a good idea.

His body felt heavy and tired from the training. 

A bath was a perfect idea.

A thought suddenly rose to his mind, and Light froze mid-step, wondering where had that come from? 

_ A bath with L. _

_ " _ Light san?"

_ Those hands touching him.  _

"Light?" 

_ Pulling him- _

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the place seemed to tilt around him, and L's strong hands held him against his chest. His grip firm as he was carried up the stairs in bridal style. Light held back a wince, feeling L's hands dig into the sore muscles of his back and thighs.

"He certainly has no tact; why do you insist on learning from him?"

"He likes to teach?" Light winced, hearing the question in his words.

"We all do. Everyone here likes to brag about their abilities," L answered with a roll of his eyes.

"But B is my friend,"

"And he is getting too rough. Light, is there anywhere I could touch that wouldn't hurt you?"

Light frowned, thinking about it there wasn't any place anyone could that wouldn't give him a pinch of pain from old and new bruises.

L sighed, throwing the door to his room open and kicking it close, "I thought so," 

Light kept silent as he was carried to L's bathroom and gently settled over the toilet seat; he heard L moving around and filling the tub with water.

"Strip."

The command made him wince, "You are not going to let me shower alone, are you?"

"Of course not. I need to see the extent of your wounds,"

"I bruise easily; they are not as bad as they look,"

"I shall judge that. Now, strip." 

Knowing there was no way out of this, Light began to undress, his eyes on the floor in shame and dread of what he knew L would see. Despite all the makeup he was wearing, Light knew he was not a good looking person. He was bones and purple skin, qualities that seemed to stick with him regardless of the time and care he was given at Wammy's House.

Swallowing his non-existent pride, he hurried into the water and sat down. The pain in his bones and joints vanished as soon as his body was inside the warm water, his body turning into pudding as he relaxed for the first time since his training began. He was only startled to see L smiling sadly at him, his pale hands roaming his face in a feather-light touch before grabbing a sponge and gently cleaning him. 

Light avoided looking at him with each passing second; he discovered bruise after bruise; he resolved on looking at the ceiling, his face burning with embarrassment while his heart cried in fear and shame. 

"Your body is not apt for strength, Light san," L whispered gravely as he dropped the sponge and moved for the shampoo.

"That doesn't mean it can't be trained,"

"No. For many, it means they have to train hard to develop the build, but for you, it means you should stop,"

"I can do it-" he cried in pain when L's fingers carded through his hair touching a bump.

"You have limits, Light. You cannot surpass those limits; your body won't endure it-"

"I am not weak!" Light snarled, but his throat closed, and he felt the sting of tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Tears began to fall when looking into L's eyes and seeing the alpha so gently his wet hair back from his face so that he could gaze back into his eyes. And he saw sorrow.

"Of course, you are not weak; anybody who dares to say so would be challenging my words, for I don't know anyone as strong as you are. But that doesn't mean you need to strain and abuse your body. You are only jeopardizing your health because you have a weakness, like it or not." 

Light dropped his eyes to the now lukewarm water; he could see his purple skin underneath the water, "I need to train."

"You do, and from what I have been told, you already are quite a proficient fighter,"

"Then let me keep training with Beyond,"

L frowned and straightened, "You may continue to train with him, but I will forbid him from teaching you in the deadliest arts,"

"But-" he was interrupted by L's strong hands pulling him upright. His body was limp in his grasp as he covered him in a towel and took him to the room. He pulled a dry towel he carried over his shoulder and began to dry his hair.

"There is a style named Wing Chun, founded by a nun named Ng Mui. There is a legend about an omega girl who was given for marriage to a brute foreigner alpha that arrived at the village demanding the most beautiful omega. She was offered against her will, and since none would fight against the brute alpha for her honor, she ran away.

In her journey, she met the nun, and to save her from her fate; the nun taught her Wing Chun. After long days of training, the omega returned to her village, and she was the same beautiful and fragile girl that had left, but now, she was capable of fighting for her honor. And she did. She won against the brute alpha, who was not only thrice her size but also a warrior."

Light blinked owlishly as L told the story and finished drying his body. After he was done, the alpha drew a peppermint and lavender oil from the bedside table, spreading the oil and massaging the knots in the muscles of his legs, torso, and arms.

"Wing Chun is a fighting style made so a smaller and weaker person can destroy a bigger, stronger person within a few seconds. While most of the styles are created to defend themselves and then attack, a Wing Chun student will defend and attack simultaneously."

Light frowned, "Then why didn't Beyond teach me this style first?" 

"Because Beyond does not practice it," L said, kneading his fingers into his thigh. Light gasped as his body tingled from the action; he was surprised to feel L pull his hands away as if he had been shocked.

Just like that, the alpha pulled away, walking to his closet and returning with one of his oversized white long-sleeved shirts.

"Then, who is going to teach me?" Light asked as L held the shirt over his head.

"I will teach you, but I will also have Beyond learn so you can practice with him,"

"Oh." Light smiled, "That'll be your condition for tomorrows challenge?"

"It will."

"Can I look?" he asked eagerly, so far he had only heard about the challenges but never witnessed one.

"No."

"Why?"

"I won't be kind to my brother," L answered darkly, "He will be punished."

Light sighed, "I insisted on the training,"

"He had a warning,"

"But-"

"Don't worry; it won't be anything we haven't done already."

Light nodded slowly at the reassurance, "So, how was your trip?

***

Light didn't understand exactly when or how Beyond and Alex broke up. He knows that between therapy sessions and school, Alex had bothered him less. He knows there had been a big fight between L and Alex where the omega had said something about never wanting a relationship with Beyond, and Beyond had been depressed, but Light didn't know the whole story.

He knew that L and Beyond got along much better with Alex out of the picture. He knew Alex was always pursuing L for a relationship, but L would never reciprocate, much less pay him any attention. He knew that Beyond had been angry with him as he didn't know why Light had to take two days a week to visit a psychologist in London.

He knew that one day there had been a big fight between Alex and Beyond, that Alexander ceased all his harassment, and Beyond would stick to Light as if he was glued to his side.

Light couldn't say he understands, but the way things had turned out for him made him care less and less as time flew by.

***

The last day of therapy was supposed to be a happy day for him, but it was anything but glad as Watari called him to Watari's office. It had been three years since his arrival at Wammy's house, and he was thirteen -almost fourteen- years old. Life had been wonderful, but L had turned twenty, and with his fame as the three greatest detectives of the world escalating day by day, things in Wammy's house had to change.

Change usually didn't affect Light in the slightest, but as one by one the kids left, Light felt the change cutting his skin raw when some  _ visitors  _ would glance at him with interest and ask: " _ Is he for adoption?" _ So far, the answer had been a polite  _ no, _ but each time Beyond had been hovering over his shoulder, a protective rumble under his chest.

This time, the mansion was empty. L, Alex, and Beyond had packed up and left for another major case, and Wammy was taking over the last details of the new kids that would arrive for training as successors of L. Roger was also occupied, and even if, for the moment, the attendants and the cooks were the only remainders, he wasn't completely alone; Light would rather furrow his face in books than submit himself to the pitiful glances knowing all too well, they also wondered when would it be his time to go.

Sitting in Wammy's office, he did his best to avoid the warm gaze of his mentor. 

"Is everything alright, Light? Julia has been worrying that you haven't eaten any of her snacks during your lectures."

Light had lost the appetite when everything he ate tasted like ash and dirt in his mouth; but he couldn't say that without making Watari program another session, "Breakfast has been sustainable enough, Watari," Light smiled secretively, inching forward, "I think Gerald has forgotten he only has to feed me,"

Watari smiled, "Oh! He will have new mouths to feed soon enough, and as you know, the program will be one to find potential successors for L," Light felt his body tense, "and as you know, they will not know L's identity, nor Beyond's or Alexander's. On that note, I have meant to speak with you regarding their training of one in particular who shall arrive tomorrow?"

Light blinked in confusion, "You want me to assist in his training?"

"Yes, as you know, you will be among the few who will know L's identity without forming part of the successor's program. For that reason, you must be extremely cautious to keep L's identity secret; he will be known in their presence as Ryuuzaki, and for security reasons, we shall address everyone by pseudonyms."

Light relaxed into his chair as he knew Watari was not going to address possible adoption for him, "But we already use an alias, well, we used to."

"We did, but it wasn't enforced. Now, the kids will be trained to keep their real identities to themselves, and I wonder if you would like one for yourself."

Light grinned, "I don't believe Beyond will restrain himself to the use of another name for me,"

"I also believe that," Watari agreed with a smile, "and for that reason, if you wished to keep your identity in the open, seeing as you do not want to participate in the field of detectives, I was going to suggest another course. The kids that will arrive are troubled children. One from an abusive home of an elitist, one who had to fend for himself in the suburbs, and one whose abilities were used to the Chinese mafia's advantages.

I believe they would take comfort in confiding and trusting someone closer to their age. That they may know your identity and you may know theirs,"

Light blinked owlishly, "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"My goals haven't changed, Watari; I will make a difference and help those in need. I want to do it."

Watari smiled, "Excellent, their names are: Nate River, Mikael Keehl, and Mail Jaevas." he took out three files with pictures attached to the cover. "Their ages, alias, background, and circumstances in which they were found are in there,"

Light nodded. His eyes focusing on the image of three boys: Near, Mello, and Matt, L's successors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light is going to get the Wammy's kids. He is digging his own grave.  
> Thanks for reading!!!


	6. Trust

He meets Nate River first, and he is startled at the image of a little kid no older than five blinking his big steel-gray eyes at him. For a second, he thinks the boy is blind, but in the same way, those eyes turned to look at him, they returned to the great tower of cards, and he tiptoes to reach the top, carefully placing the final pair on the top of his tower.

Finished, the boy turns to them once more, tilting his head slightly to the side as he crouches on the floor and twirls a white lock of curly hair around his finger.

The boy doesn't speak when he is explained he is leaving. He doesn't talk to introduce himself, but he has a pair of poorly made puppet fingers in his hands, and he focuses on looking at them the whole ride to the airport. 

Light tries his best to engage in conversation, but nothing he does makes the kid's grey eyes focus on him once more; instead, they remain on the puppet, the window, the food, and the path they show him to his room. Once there, the boy couches on the carpet and plays with his puppet. 

Light sighs tiredly once on his bed, his eyes flicking to the reports of the three particular children, and he stands to read over Nate's report once more in case it could help him see something he had missed. But the report remains the same:

Nate River was the son of an omega prostitute from the Chinese mafia. The woman had lost everything after her claims that her pup was the son of a lord had been refuted. Pregnant, she was kidnapped and sold, somehow arriving at the mafia's doors who raised the boy and used him for his great mind when at first he was used as a servant.

There wasn't much information about him, even less about how he was rescued, but now he was here, and Light had no idea how to connect with him.

"Light!" the door slamming open was no surprise to Light as Beyond stomped inside with a deep scowl and a pad in his hands, "That asshole wants your opinion on the new plans for the house."

Light rolled his eyes, "Tell him I have gone through them ten times already; they are perfect,"

"I know!" Beyond growled, flopping on his bed and letting the pad fall off, "I swear if he gives me another comment on basic architecture, I will shave his hair off,"

That painted a creepy image in Lights head, "Please don't,"

Beyond grinned, "I am sure Watari will appreciate I am no longer resorting to my weapons for this,"

"You would be using a knife?"

"Of course."

"Then you would be tempted to go a little bit overboard. Besides, as much as Watari complains about L's long hair, I am sure he would rather he have hair than-"

"You wouldn't like him bald?" 

"I didn't say that!" Light blushed as Beyond jumped off the bed with a mischievous grin.

"Another reason then! If he is bald, you won't feel attraction to him,"

Light spluttered indignantly, but no words of denial left his lips as Beyond practically danced his way out of his room.

Once alone, he sighed, pressing the palms of his hands to his heated face, and groaned as he thought of L once more, his mind flashing images of his last fantasy and wet dream with the alpha. Light' knew he could easily hide his feelings when standing next to L, but his arousal was not something he could hide from anyone who had presented into their dynamic. Unfortunately for him, the first time it happened, Beyond had sniffed the air around him like a dog before whistling shamelessly and draping himself over him.

It helped to dissolve any feelings as L growled and pulled Beyond by the shirt dragging him out.

Light felt heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, increasing with the memory. Embarrassed, he stood and quickly made his way to the shower throwing all his clothes on the floor.

He shivered as the cold droplets of water touched his skin, but he was relieved to feel normal.

Preparing for bed, Light grabbed a book, his eyes falling to a book of Chinese tales and legends. Grabbing it, Light flipped through the pages, his eyes running over-familiar characters and a familiar story he had read over and over again in the library until Roger had gifted him the book.

With a smile, he quickly made the short trek to Nate's room. Knocking with the back of his hand just below the grey plaque that reads:  _ Near _ , he waited two seconds before opening the door and find the boy was crouching in the same spot he was left. 

Clearing his throat, Light smiled when the boy's grey eyes flicked to him, but before they could move back to his fingers in disinterest, Light asked in perfect mandarin: " _ Can't sleep? I have a storybook; it might interest you," _

Grey eyes widened in surprise. Smiling, Light sat on the bed and patted the side of the mattress, inviting the little boy to sit, which he did in hesitation, carefully climbing up with the help of a two-step stool.

When he was settled, those grey eyes focused on him and wouldn't blink until he opened a page in the book to his favorite story and began to read the fox and the tiger.

He could see Nate's brilliant eyes sweeping over the familiar characters, and every once in a while, the boy would make him stop, pointing at a particular character Light would read, and the boy would mouth.

That night when he finished reading, the boy mumbled a quiet  _ thank you _ as he hid in the blankets while holding onto his poorly hand made finger puppets.

Early in the morning, he explained his findings to Watari and Roger. Both men immediately got onto finding a language teacher that would teach the boy English.

***

Meeting Mail Jeevas went much smoother than meeting Nate. The boy was quiet and polite, doing his best to seem like a normal kid for the first week of his arrival until he began to show the quirky traits of his personality against Beyond, who was more than irritated to see someone act so normal in a house that in his words, was the home for  _ freaks. _

It had been as if the boy had snapped out of his shell all the while meeting Beyond's snarky remarks with a sharp grin. But all in all, Mail had seemed like an easy-going normal kid, until one day he found L's laptop unattended in the library.

L never left his laptop out of his line vision ever again.

***

Whereas Near was quiet and confused from culture shock, and Matt had taken his time to familiarize himself with the mansion before showing his claws, Mihael Kheel had been a surprise from the instant their eyes met.

He was like a doll dressed in a plain black shirt and pants; he clearly found it distasteful considering his scowl each time he caught his reflection in a mirror. And yet the boy looked like a beautiful porcelain doll, with his perfect blond hair and big blue eyes he would narrow when he caught someone looking.

The son of an elitist family had all the traits of a distrustful spoiled kid, and Light would have believed he was nothing more than that if he hadn't seen the ugly scars marring his upper thighs and back.

Earning the trust of Mihael had been problematic since the boy had animosity towards Mail and Nate that Light couldn't understand nor solve without neglecting his other two boys constantly demanding his attention.

It had been a peaceful day with Matt playing video games -a console L had gifted him on the condition of never again touching his computer- Near at his side playing with his new collection of legos, and Beyond and L discussing their latest case and asking for his input on details while baking their sugary sweets.

When he is pouring chocolate over a cake, Mello makes his entrance, and with a sniff, the boy demands the cake for himself. As if he had staked a claim, the action makes L and Beyond growl at the boy, making him cower under the attention of his superiors.

"Ryuuzaky, B, that is enough!" Light groans tearing their attention back to him, but the damage has been done when he sees Matt hiding under the table, Near taking shelter behind his leg, and Mello running out of the kitchen.

One look at Beyond, and the man child is hopping off to distract Matt, while L slowly looks down at Near, he crouches to his level and caresses his curly white hair.

It is until Near untangles his hands from his jeans that Light scowls at the brothers one last time and walks out in search of Mello.

The task is not simple; even when the boy has not bothered to familiarize himself with the mansion, Light can't find him, and as the minutes tick by, he begins to worry.

It is only when Light is about to give up that he hears L's voice, severely scolding someone, and just like that, he finds him with Mello.

"Fuck, I am sorry okay? I didn't mean to challenge anyone's authority,"

"That is beside the point; your disrespect towards Light is aggravating. He is has been trying to help you adapt to this new life, and like a spoiled brat, you only spit his face for his kindness," 

"Like I would care for what a wrenched cunt like himself has to,"

The growl that tears out of L's throat has Light instinct make him hide behind the door. He can see L's hand grab the boy by the chin, his palm cupping his face in a vice grip, effectively closing the boy's mouth, and his eyes widen in fear.

"If I ever hear you disrespect Light again, I will make sure you are kicked out of this place," he releases Mello with a snarl, and the boy trembles furiously, feeling his aching jaw.

"As if you could do that! I was chosen as L's successor; you are nothing but an assistant, and I will-"

"But L listens to me, and he will be greatly displeased if I tell him you have been going around offending his intended,"

Light is stunned in place at those words, and he can see Mello just as surprised.

"So far, you haven't shown anything that makes you worthy of being L's successor, keep that up, and I will have you out by the end of the week,"

***

The threat lingers in the air, and L recalls it is not the first time he had made it. He has yet to follow it through with Alex, but the manipulative omega has been behaving lately, keeping his distance from Light and Beyond.

L takes a deep breath. He has tolerated enough from Alex; he will not allow this boy to take such liberties early on.

"I will only give you this warning, do not test me." he snarls, walking out and effectively evading Light's body as the boy is slow to hide from him. L wants to smile and sigh in exasperation as he grabs gently onto Light's wrist and pulls the brunette to walk with him.

"Wait... I need to-"

"Let him meditate on it, Light. If you coddle him, he won't learn,"

Light sighs, " I know. I just want to help,"

L smiles, ruffling Lights hair, "You are doing more than enough. Besides, we left a cake in the kitchen."

"You think it is still intact?" 

"It has to be; otherwise, there will be consequences," he muses darkly.

But when they reach the kitchen, the cake is gone. Near is on the floor with his usually impeccable white outfit showered in pieces of cake while Beyond and Matt continue to throw what is left at each other.

From a piece, a strawberry seems to lose its trajectory as it collides with a table and rolls straight to L's bare feet; the low and dark rumble that leaves the alpha's throat has everyone freezing in place.

Light sighs, quickly moving in the line of fire between Beyond and Matt. Scooping Near in his arms, he smiles at the kid who blinks his grey eyes at him and then burrows his face in his neck.

He needs a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Please, tell me what you think


End file.
